Ice Queen
by SCIK1012
Summary: In contrast with the Ice King, the Ice Queen is far more cruel, aggressive and violent, which makes her a cooler villain... much to Fionna's dismay. Here's the first direct encounter between the two of them. –Songfic– Within Temptation's 'Ice Queen'


Lyrics by: Within Temptation

* * *

Ice Queen

_When leaves have fallen  
and skies turned into grey…  
The night keeps on closing in on the day_

Fionna and Cake made their way back to the Tree Fort after a long day of adventuring. Both girls felt exhausted, trying to stop a dragon stampede from crashing against the Candy Kingdom was the worst way to end the day. Their bodies sore and shivered from lack of strength and cold, yeah the environment was cold, which wasn't something strange since they were in the middle of winter. But Fionna felt uneasy. She embraced herself in an attempt to focus her yellow sweater's warmth on her chest. The sister's feet sank in the deep snow with each step.

_"C'mon!"_ Fionna thought while gazing at the leave-less trees around them "_We are almost there…"_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide from her freezing hell_

As they got closer to their beloved home Fionna could swear that, as the night fell upon them so did the temperature. A group of birds flew from their perch on a nearby tree startling her to death.

The blonde girl could feel her heart jumping out of her chest.

"Sheezh! Ma' girl, you sure are nervous today, huh?" Cake said grabbing her cold hand "Don't worry! Once we get inside I'll prepare you some hot chamomile tea with honey mmm! Or perhaps you'll prefer some hot chocolate mug with marshmallows?"

The spotted cat's smiley face gave her some comfort but she still felt the urge to hurry and lock themselves inside the Tree Fort. Fionna couldn't tell why but that afternoon even the bird's singing was sending shivers down her spine.

_On cold wings she's coming_  
_You better keep moving_  
_For warmth, you'll be longing_  
_Come on just feel it_  
_Don't you see it?_  
_You better believe it._

The human adventuress was getting impatient, her instincts warned her about something evil getting closer, she turned her head searching for it but there was nothing but a white covered field contrasting itself with the dark blue skies and the silence. Sometimes drowned by the howling winter's wind, that ominous emptiness in the air was driving her insane. Never had their way back home felt so eternal, she felt like if each step she made forward pushed the Tree Fort farther.

"C-Cake…can we walk faster? I-I'm freezing!" Fionna complained, her white breath steaming up her face.

"Faster?" Cake replied in disbelief, "Fi do you know how tired I am? I can feel the cold too but my feet won't move any faster than this!" She turned her head to see the blue-eyed girl "We are almost there, Grod! Try to relax a little!"

"I-I'm sorry Cake, it's just…I've been feeling this weird presence surrounding us…" she stopped her talking to sneeze "Sorry, I need to warm my body, I can't take this cold anymore…"

"Weird presence? Yeah I believe the cold is affecting you!" Cake stretched to place her paw on her sister's forehead "My my! Fionna you are in flames!" she yelled retrieving her arm.

"A-achoo! Well I don't feel like it…" she replied cleaning her runny nose with her sweater's sleeve.

"Odd feelings of unknown presences and stuff! Ha, yeah right! What you've got is a terrible case of fever, sugar!" the spotted cat chuckled joyfully "After you drink my special pumpkin soup your health will be fully restored, don't worry!"

Fionna smiled weakly feeling her eyelids drop "I just want my fluffy monster pelts…and your wool blanket…"

_When she embraces_  
_Your heart turns to stone_  
_She comes at night when you are all alone_  
_And when she whispers_  
_Your blood shall run cold_  
_You better hide before she finds you_

Her tired body was finally resting over her cozy bed, her pajamas warmed her cold skin and the candle on the small table beside her lighted her sleepy face. Cake stroke her sister's blonde hair softly while retrieving the empty hot chocolate mug from Fionna's weak grasp.

"Don't worry Fi, I'll bring your soup in a few minutes! Oh, listen we ran out of pumpkins so I'll have to go out for more but don't worry I'll be back before you can say "Frosty the snow man!" hehe!" Cake said making her way down to the living room "You'll be okay all by yourself right? Just focus on sleeping and I'll be here with you soon!"

Fionna's expression became disturbed "No Cake…don't leave…" but the cat wasn't there anymore.

The wind whispered gloomy chants outside her window, Fionna shivered in her bed but it was hard to tell if she was doing it because of the sudden cold invading the room or because of the fear.

The young heroine opened her eyes awakened by her own groans, she lifted her body so abruptly that she blew away the only light that protected her from being covered by darkness. Fionna's breath became heavy, the sweat ran down her skin and her heartbeats were intensified.

"Okay…that's enough!" she grumbled clenching her teeth "What's going on here? I know this cold isn't normal!" Her eye caught a quick movement behind the window.

Fionna turned her head but she couldn't see anything. She gulped nervously while trying to get up from her bed, when her bare feet touched the cold floor the adventuress gasped lifting them again. A wicked laughter echoed through the Tree Fort's wooden walls and then the entrance door was opened slowly.

It's squeaking sound pierced right through her mind, it was almost painful.

"I-I'm not alone…anymore…" the human girl whispered listening to the footsteps walking slowly towards her. "Dang it!" she moaned looking for a place to hide as she heard them getting closer.

It wasn't Cake, Fionna had no doubt about it. Where could she hide? The adventuress thought desperately, left all by herself, sick and weak, she knew that it was impossible for her to stand a chance against whatever lurked inside her house. No choice, Fionna would have to slide under her bed.

The bedroom's door was slammed open and the freezing wind crystallized everything inside. Fionna groaned angrily when she glimpsed the blue dress being followed by a long white mane.

"Who's this?…" the heroine whispered quietly beneath her hiding.

"Good night tomboy!" A sinister voice replied on her ear. The Ice Queen was now right beside her.

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
_

Fionna gasped in terror not noticing the sorceress presence until it was too late to run. Her white eyes glowed sinisterly in the dark accompanied by a dreadful fanged smile. With a swift move of her arm the Ice Queen threw the bed over them, her cold blue hand was wrapped around the human's neck tightly.

"You are mine now!" the evil sorceress said lifting her enemy in front of her "I've been waiting for too long to see you die right in my hands!"

Fionna frowned trying to free herself from her grasp but the white haired woman just tightened her grip on her. "Who the heck are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm here to give you the punishment that you deserve after daring to humiliate me in front of the prince!" A wicked smirk was drawn on her cold face "I can kill you right now summoning ice spikes to stab your heart or why not? your entire body!" she laughed maniacally "But I think it would be too messy and I don't want to stain my clothes with your blood. No…" she chuckled "I've prepared something even better for you!"

"Humiliate her?" the blonde adventuress thought. She could only remember fighting a snow beast two months ago and kicking its butt out of the Candy Kingdom "Could it be that?"

The young girl stared at her fiercely, feeling how she began to lose sensitivity in her body, her skin was turning paler with each passing second and she was unable to move her muscles.

"I'll kill you slowly by freezing the blood inside your veins!" the Ice Queen yelled laughing wickedly.

"H-help!" Fionna tried to scream but it wasn't easy.

"Asking for help is useless, hawhaw! No one can hear you and no one will save you now!"

A thick ice-crystal dome had surrounded the Tree Fort, everything inside it was frozen and Fionna felt that soon she wasn't going to the exception.

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day_

"N-no! I-I won't give up so easily!" the blonde heroine replied before biting her enemy's hand with all the strength she had left.

The Ice Queen screeched painfully throwing the frozen human's body against Cake's bed. Fionna crashed against it and broke it into pieces, she laughed staring at her enemy yell in pain but that was all she could do.

Fionna was too weak now; the Ice Queen could do whatever she wanted with her, there was no escape now…

The evil ice sorceress walked towards the heroine's body and pointed her neck with sharp ice claws formed around her hand "Forget what I said about the mess! You're worth it!"

The last thing Fionna saw was the Ice Queen's frozen hand coming forward to her at high speed, then darkness…

/

"Fi, Fi? Fionna my dear! Are you okay?"

That voice…it was Cake…she thought opening her eyes slowly "Cake!" Fionna shouted falling from her bed.

"You're still a little bit nervous, are you?" the cat replied waving her tail softly.

Fionna blinked in confusion, what the hell was going on? She looked around and everything was in perfect conditions, then she placed her hands on her neck; no blood, no ripped out flesh, no pain, she was okay. "Did I just…imagine the whole thing?"

"Imagine what?" Cake asked helping her stand up "Oh! I get it, you were delirious because of the fever!"

"Delirious? But it felt so real… Cake I was attacked by an ice witch! She was all blue and with white hair, pointy fangs and she froze the whole house wanting to kill me!"

"That's impossible! How do you know about the Ice Queen?" her feline sister replied in astonishment.

"Ice Queen?" the young girl whispered, "Who's that Cake? She was here, and she messed up the whole place, I swear!"

"I…I better start working on that pumpkin soup, girl you really need it!" the spotted cat said climbing down the ladder to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Fionna wondered staring at the rising sun on her window "Glob…Can't wait for spring!"_  
_

_Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

"That crazy witch was probably messing with my Fionna's mind!" Cake groaned stretching her body to reach the oven "The next time she tries freaking her out or even dare to lay a finger on my sister, I'll melt down her frozen butt!"

She stared at the icy-blue mountains on the horizon; they were very close to the Tree Fort "I have a feeling…that this won't be the last time we'll hear about that creep…"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Song: **Ice Queen

**Artist: **Within Temptation**  
**

**BTW** if you are wondering about Cake's odd reaction towards the Ice Queen, its because in Natasha Allegri's early drawings she stated that the Ice Queen was the previous owner of Cake and cared for her as a kitten. Curious, huh?


End file.
